1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable body support device which applies supportive pressure to desired areas of a person's body in a manner which protects a prescribed area of the body from pressure due to contact with other objects.
More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable back support device which is portable and can be used basically anywhere, in any setting as needed to provide support for a person's back while avoiding the application of pressure or contact in a sensitive area such as where there is an injury or surgery has been performed. The device is useful for persons recovering from back surgery or those with a back injury.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The present disclosure relates to applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,020 issued Jul. 8, 203. The '020 patent is directed to a portable back support device for applying pressure to an area of a person's back while substantially eliminating pressure from a prescribed area of the back. A plurality of panels all connected to form a cover shaped to be placed on the back of a human torso are disclosed.
The '020 patent references U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,547,251, 5,146,625 and 5,062,414 in the description of related technology.